


Operation: Mistletoe

by verobird



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: Stiles wants Derek to notice him, well more like marry him because he's already planned their future together. So with some "helpful" advice from his bff Scott, Stiles is on a mission to get Derek to kiss him. Too bad he keeps getting kissed by everyone else but Derek "future husband" Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 1. Mistletoe kiss
> 
> I made a writing advent calendar, so hopefully you stick with me, because it's going to be a hard road to Christmas. 
> 
> Here's the link to the prompts I will be writing for verobird.tumblr.com/post/153891387911

Scott invited Stiles out for coffee, or maybe it was hot chocolate. Because it tasted better, in Stiles’s opinion. The two sat huddled up in the back, Scott as always talking about Allison, except this time it was about what he would get her for Christmas.

“She looks really good in purple, so I was thinking maybe a purple peacoat and matching arrows?” Scott said, with foam on his upper lip. Stiles didn’t even think twice about reaching over and cleaning Scott’s mouth with a napkin. What were bros for anyways?

But it was at that exact moment, none other than Derek “fuck me” Hale decides to walk in the coffee shop. That was definitely Derek giving him an odd look. Stiles’s eyes grew wide, he was not paying attention to Scott, until his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

“Earth to Stiles, hey, buddy?” Scott was now the one giving him a curious look.

Stiles looked at Scott, and then back Derek. Derek, who was no longer looking in their direction, but getting his coffee to go.

Stiles groaned, “Why me?”

Scott looked over his shoulder, but Derek was no longer there.

“What?” the confused look on Scott turning into a puppy look.

Stiles leaned in, “Oh nothing, just that my future husband just saw me wipe your mouth, and probably thinks I’m taken. God, now he will never ask me out, Scott. What will happen to Lucy and Robby?”

“Who are they?” Scott asked, taking another sip of his hot chocolate with extra foam, that was on his upper lip _again_.

“Uh, my future children, that Derek and I will have. Keep up, Scott,” Stiles shook his head.

“Derek from your work? The guy you’ve only had a handful of conversations with?” Scott was the one shaking his head now.

“Yeah, sort off. He’s not very vocal, we see each other all the time, and we communicate by stares,” Stiles elaborated with his hands all over the place.

“That’s a bit creepy, so he just looks at you?” Scott was trying to wrap his head around this.

“What? No! It’s not like that, Scott. Oh my god. It’s not in a creepy way,” Stiles sighed, “He’s the silent and mysterious type, but he’s got that dry humor, and…”

“You’re so gone over this guy,” Scott laughed.

“So far gone, I’m like not even in the same galaxy. Help me out here, Scotty,” Stiles almost whined.

Scott shrugged, “It’s December, why don’t you use a mistletoe and get him to kiss you.”

And that was it, all the light bulbs in Stiles’s head lit up. It was so bright in there, it was like Christmas came early.  
  
  


The first mistletoe Stiles got, he was still holding it up high, trying to decide where to put it, when Jackson passed by.

“Isn’t that a bit desperate, Stilinski? I don’t care how many of those you put up, I’m not kissing you,” Jackson mocked.

“It’s not for you, you slimy toad,” Stiles sneered.

“Now, boys. Am I going to have to separate you two?” Erica said, as she walked into their office.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Whatever, he’s still desperate,” he said, as he walked away.  

Erica turned a mischievous smile to Stiles. “So who’s that really for, Batman?”

Stiles kept his lips sealed, no way he was telling Erica, she was practically best friends with Derek. But Erica knew him too well, and leaned in.

“Tell me,” she stage whispered, “I think I know who it’s for. I think I’ll go get him myself.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn't. Besides, you don’t know who I was doing this for.”

Erica tutted but gave him a big kiss on the cheek, leaving a red stain that never came off until the next day.

  
  
  


The second time, it was at Allison’s apartment. She had put up her own mistletoe, and kissed Scott every time he passed by under it. He made the mistake of walking right under it, when he was going to get a beer from the kitchen, Isaac was passing him by. Allison joked that they should kiss, even Lydia said it was tradition.

“Wait, what?” was all Stiles could get out.

Before Isaac shrugged, grabbed Stiles and dipped him. Stiles’s gasped, not expecting this at all, and that’s how he ended up with a mouth full of Isaac tongue. It wasn’t a cute, friendly peck among friends. It was a full blown, I’m going to sex you up kind of kiss, that left Stiles dazed and breathless.

Once Isaac set him down gently, Stiles could hear the cheers coming from the room. Maybe a “gross” from Scott. Stiles just knew he never wanted to experience that from Isaac again.

  
  


 

The third time, Stiles thought for sure it would happen. Derek was there but the moment was stolen, a dear old lady Stiles’s knew from his childhood. She gave his cheeks a pinch, even though Stiles was well in his mid-twenties. At least it got a laugh out of Derek.

The fourth time, Derek was passing in the hallway, Stiles left the door open just in case. They made eye contact, and Derek smiled. Stiles got up to go towards Derek, and he was so close to getting him under the mistletoe.

“Stilinski!” Jackson yelled from his side of the office.

From his position, Jackson couldn't see Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson.

“What's wrong, Jackson?” Stiles was so done with the guy, and if he ruined his chance with Derek, he'd maim him.

“If you’re going to get something from the vending machine, get me something too,” Jackson said offhandedly.

Stiles groaned, almost out the door. Jackson shot up from his seat, and that’s when he noticed Derek. A smile spread over Jackson’s face. Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hale, what brings you here. Can’t find anyone to scare, had to settle for Stiles?” Jackson put his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, and squeezed it.

Stiles’s felt all kinds of wrong, and since when did Jackson call him by his first name? He was up to something, he just knew it.

“Shut up, Jackson. Didn’t your parents teach you to be hospitable to your guests?” Stiles bit out.

“Don’t worry about me, Whittemore. I’m sure the nurses on five would agree with me that your personality is scary enough for the both of us,” Derek said is false shock.

Stiles tried not to laugh, Derek was talking about when Jackson tried to date most of the nurses on the fifth floor. He was such an ass with a huge ego, Jackson was blacklisted on several of the floors, no matter how pretty he thought he was.

Stiles shouldn’t have worried, of course Derek could stand up to Jackson, if he wasn’t in love with him already.

“Oh look, Stilinski, a mistletoe,” Jackson pointed.

Stiles looked over at Jackson like he was out of his mind, but it was a bad move. It gave Jackson the best angle to kiss Stiles, and leave a very dumbfounded Derek staring.

“What the hell?!” Stiles said as he shoved Jackson.

Jackson went back to his desk, laughing, the damage had been done.

“I’ll see you around, Stiles,” Derek smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

Once Derek was gone, Stiles almost tripped on his feet to get to Jackson, “You fucking asshole, you knew I was waiting for him to stop by. Why in the holy fuck would you kiss me, you piece of sewer slime?”

Jackson shrugged, “It was funny, besides he insulted me.”

Stiles threw his hand in the air, and left the office in search for Erica.  
  
  
  


The fifth time, Stiles was at Erica and Boyd’s Christmas party. It was just excuse for Erica to get everyone hammered with her endless supply of booze. It didn’t hurt that Boyd had a discount, since he worked for a liquor company. There was Stiles alone in the balcony, bummed that he was never going to get married to Derek, he was kidding himself. Lucy and Robby would just have to live in his imagination.

“Is this seat taken?”

Stiles’s head shot up, Derek _perfect_ Hale was standing in front of him.

“Uh, no, uh,” Stiles couldn’t find words, they no longer existed in his vocabulary.

Derek was holding something over Stiles’s head. Stiles looked up, and there in Derek’s hand was a mistletoe.

“I heard these were good to getting cute guys to kiss you,” Derek shrugged.

As if Stiles needed anymore of an invitation, he practically jumped Derek in an effort to get all over that. They ended up crashing onto the floor, with Derek taking Stiles by the waist. Stiles leaned down, and kissed Derek for the first time.

It started off slow, but then Derek opened his mouth, and Stiles couldn't help but use tongue. The kiss was getting heated, that Stiles could feel his pants getting a little tight. He pulled back, both their breathing was labored.

“Oh my god,” Stiles managed to get out.

“I know,” Derek said, still holding Stiles’s waist.

The door slid open, and Erica popped her head out. When she saw the two idiots on the floor, she laughed.

“Well it was about time,” she said and went back inside.

Stiles got up, and sat on one of the chairs, “Sorry about that. Um, so how did you know about _Operation Mistletoe_?”

Derek sat in the other chair, facing Stiles.

“I just had a feeling,” he said in a knowing tone.

“Erica told you.”

“Erica told me,” Derek nodded, smiling down at himself, “But I didn’t know you had a name for your mission.”

Stiles blushed, so he might have let out too much information.

“It’s just, it keeps it well organized...if it has a name?” Stiles tried.

Derek laughed, bunny teeth showing and everything, Stiles felt like he was dying.

“Is it weird that I had a crush on you forever, but I never said anything because I felt shy?” Derek confessed, he might have had some liquid courage before he approached Stiles.

“You, shy? No way, you were just being mysterious, and maybe a little aloof?” Stiles might also have had some of that liquid courage, thank you, Erica.

Derek shook his head, “No, just poor social skills. But I think I like ‘mysterious’, it makes me sound cool.”  


 

 

Stiles and Derek stayed outside, looking at the night sky. They had moved to one of the chairs, and Stiles currently had Derek’s arms wrapped around him.

“Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of the names Lucy and Robby?”

Derek was quiet for a little while, to the point that Stiles thought he’d never answer.

“I think they sound perfect, but let’s not leave Sebastian out,” Derek whispered in his ear.

  
Stiles smiled, yup, Derek was so going to be his future husband. Stiles leaned over, and gave Derek too many kisses, and not enough.


End file.
